


October 8th: Frail

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affectionate Whispers, Demon lord!Satanael, F/M, Sensation Play, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: The weather outside is fitting for autumn: chilly.The low screams of the wind rattle the windows of your house, particularly your room.But a certain someone will keep you warm.Your demon lord.





	October 8th: Frail

**Author's Note:**

> My first sinful shot of the demon lord, Satanael, is now being served for consumption.
> 
> Not my first sinful musing for this dork, but definitely my first short one!
> 
> Do enjoy, my thirsty dears~!

“You are _frail_ compared to me…”

That’s what the demon lord whispers in your ear, trailing a claw along your bare forearm.

“But… I will be gentle. This, I promise you.”

Outside, the wind howls, whispering frigid air through the streets.

Inside, however, you are wrapped in warmth.


End file.
